1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved intra-oral radiographic film holder particularly useful in root canal dentistry. More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for radiographic film which may be positioned between the jaws of the patient in such a position as to support a radiographic film on the lingual side of the teeth. The device is characterized by the fact that there is a recess therein which accommodates the protrusion of root canal files permitting the dentist to determine the progress of the use of the files by an X-ray film. Heretofore, known holders have not been usable for such purpose because the projecting files interfere with the patient's bite.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiographic film holders are well known in the art. Such holders have a bit block or other means which extends from behind the teeth between the jaws. By biting down on the protruding portion of the holder, the film is held stationary while the X-ray is being taken. However, in root canal surgery, if the dentist wishes to use radiographic means to determine whether the files commonly used in such process have extended to the full depth of the canal, the protruding end of the file interferes with the patient's bite and makes it impossible to use ordinary film holders. By providing a recess in the holder of the present invention for protrusion of the ends of the files, the problem heretofore has been overcome. The holder also functions as a wedge-shaped or V-shaped bite block for uses other than root canal surgery.